Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the touch sensing technology of an electronic apparatus and particularly relates to an optical touch device and a touch detecting method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Because of the convenient and highly-intuitive operation, touch electronic products are popular among the consumers and gradually become the main trend of the market in recent years. Among various touch sensing techniques for electronic products, the capacitive touch screen has the best touch performance but it is also the most expensive. Besides, the production costs of the capacitive touch screen increase with the screen size, thus limiting the applicability of the capacitive touch screen. Optical touch technology is suitable for large-sized display panels and has advantages, such as low cost and good accuracy, etc., which make it more competitive in the market. Thus, the optical touch technology has become another option for large-sized touch screens.
At present, the structure and size of the optical touch module need to be adjusted in proportion to the size of the touch panel. Thus, it is necessary to design the module according to the different ratios and sizes of the touch products so as to meet the spatial requirements. As a consequence, the fabricating processes, production tools, and wire materials kept in the factories also need to be adjusted and managed, which increases the costs and lowers the efficiency of utilization of the resources.
Therefore, how to develop a touch module compatible with touch panels of different sizes and different ratios for use in various touch products and at the same time reduce the production costs and improve utilization of the resources is an issue that needs to be addressed.